smashbroscrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal
__TOC__ General Krystal (クリスタル, Kurisutaru) is an anthropomorphic vixen (female fox) and the newest member of the Star Fox team. She serves as Fox McCloud's main love interest (although Panther seems to be infatuated with her) and made her first appearance in the series in Star Fox Adventures. She is also the team's telepath, these abilities were first seen in Adventures and put to good use during the Aparoid Invasion. Using her abilities, she can read thought patterns and sense distress signals, which is vital for the team as they help out other planets. She is shown to be quite a tomboy at times. Attributes Krystal is a brilliant Fast and Speedy mid-ranged fighter. Most of her normal attacks have massive disjoints due to the use of her Staff She is more of the spacing and pressure character. She needs to use her projectiles and fast and long lasting aerials to threaten stage space (cornering them) and get her opponent to commit to a bad escape option. While having some get in and get out options using her projectiles to create a distraction she has a great edge-guard game due to her projectiles and long lasting and fast moves. her recovery is very short, especially in comparison to the other Star Fox character currently in the game, whose Fire Fox attack has long range, high priority, direction that can be aimed, and a lot of power. Her U-Special is the Flash Vixen, which, while having terrible range, has some invincibility frames to make up for the weaker range. Overall, Krystal has an amazing mid-ranged game with some great projectiles to back it up, making her extremely hard to approach for some characters. Krystal's Normal Moves Jab 1 And 2 * 1. Krystal swings her staff upwards for 3% damage, 2. then swings her staff downwards for 6% damage Forward Tilt * Krystal fully Swings her staff out in front of her. for 12% damage Up Tilt * Krystal swings with a slightly angled upwards staff strike. for 9% damage Down Tilt * Krystal does low reaching sweeping kick around the ground. for 5% damage Dash Attack * Krystal plants her staff vertically straight, then swings around the staff and kicks. for 11% damage Side Smash * Krystal pulls out a close range Rocket Launcher (aka Homing Launcher from Star-Fox Assault) and explodes a small area at her Feet. for 17% damage Up Smash * Krystal spins her staff rapidly in a Circle like motion, upwards for 5 hits. for 14% damage Down Smash * Krystal shoots two pistols (2 times) toward the ground on both sides of herself. for 13% damage for each shot Neutral Air * Krystal spins her staff rapidly in a circle like motion the air. for 11% damage Forward Air * Krystal does a fast Short ranged Kick forward in the air. for 9% damage Up Air * Krystal pushes her staff upwards in the air. for 12% damage Back Air * Krystal turns and uses her tail to unleash a powerful electric powered attack in the air. for 14% damage Down Air * Krystal stabs downward with her staff, similar to Link's down air. for 21% damage Forward Throw * Krystal kicks the enemy forward. for 8% damage Up Throw * Krystal uppercuts the enemy with a strong electric palm. does 9% damage Back Throw * Krystal attacks with a electric pulse from her tail, sending the enemy behind her. does 9% damage Down Throw * Krystal shoots the enemy rapidly with her two pistols. for 8% damage Grab Pummel * Krystal pummels the enemy quick with a mid height kick. does 2% damage Krystal's Special Moves Trivia *Krystal is the only Star Fox character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade that doesn't summon a vehicle for her final smash. *Krystal is also the only Star Fox character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade that does not have a Reflector as her Down Special. Notable Appearances *Star Fox Adventures (2002) *Star Fox: Assault (2005) *Star Fox Command (2006) Gallery Krystal.PNG|Idle Stance Krystal Fsmash.PNG|A Blast From the Homing Launcher Krystal Taunt.PNG|Taunt "How Lovely.." "Looking good" Category:Characters